


Eyes Like The Atlantic: Remus Lupin

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, Death, F/M, Gen, Protective Remus Lupin, RMS Titanic, Reincarnation, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Titanic References, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: In 1912, you and your fiancé embark on a trip to cross the Atlantic Ocean to arrive in New York City. It was a journey that would provide a better life for you and your future husband, better than one you could have in England.You start your journey in 3rd class, with both of your family's savings pooled together to buy the pair of you tickets as a gift for your wedding.As you board the luxurious ship with just you and your fiancé, your excitement matches that of every other passenger hoping to start a new life.Unfortunately tragedy would strike on April 15 1912, and both you and your fiancé would perish from the event.Decades pass between the sinking of the Titanic that cost both of your lives, and fate has decided that both of you deserve a second chance.Reborn and reincarnated into different bodies, the two of you have a chance to start again; to find each other and experience your happiness.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series that starts off in 1912 in the first half

There was sparsely anything left unpacked. Everything you thought you would need for a new life in America was tucked away and secured in one of the two trunks you had to carry your esthetic possessions as you and your fiancé packed up everything to move across the Atlantic Ocean.

Your journey would begin in Southampton, where you and your future husband would board the luxury ship as third class passengers and sail for the great American city.

Once you had arrived, the plan was to stay a day in New York City, and then travel west. You had no real plans for work or living, but that was part of the adventure.

You and your fiancé, John. You and your fiancé setting out in the world to seek a better life than you would have in England. The tickets for the grand luxury ship came from both sides of your families pooling money together as a wedding gift.

Their gift was a chance to start a new life in the United States of America. A chance for you and your darling John to get married, start a family.

Still, the pang in your chest was every prevalent. The fear over leaving your family, John’s family, embarking on your own.

He was all you would have, he would be your world.

“It’s time to go,” John approached you from behind, “we’ll be late if we don’t leave now.”

Your eyes fluttered closed, your hands shaking as they moved to cover John’s own hands on your waist. This was the moment that you had been dreaming of and dreading. This was the last time you would set foot in your childhood home for many, many years to come.

“Don’t cry, love.” John soothed you when you turned in his embrace.

His warm, sandy coloured hair was freshly washed in preparation for the inspection. His beautiful eyes bore deep into your own, the love and devotion he felt for you was breathtaking.

At just 23, and 21, the two of you were a pair of young lovers embarking on the journey of a lifetime together. A witch and a wizard setting out to make a new life, a better life.

“It’s invigorating. Terrifying.” Your hands smoothed down his worn navy shirt, fingers tracing the small polished silver suspenders his father gave him.

“I’ll take care of you.” John made a vow, a promise without even being married. “I’m good for my word.”

“I love you, Remus John.” You stood on your tippy toes, took a sliver of a moment out of the rushing hour to kiss him softly. “You are the love of my life. You will always be the love of my life, from this very moment for the rest of eternity.”


	2. Chapter 1

1912 – Southampton, England

“You’ve got your wand?”

“We can’t use magic on the ship darling, they put protection spells on the ship to protect the muggle’s.” Remus’s voice, ever present and sweet, whispered softly in your ear as you wait the inspection queue to get on board.

“Do you have it anyway?” You pestered him again, in the most loving way that you could.

You talked over your shoulder, head titled and eyes fixated on his beautiful irises that stared straight through to your soul. Remus was the kindest and most gentle man that you had ever known. His kind and gentle soul was paired with immeasurable wit and undeniable smarts. Remus made you feel like a better woman by simply being in his presence. And you were so irrevocably in love with him.

“It’s a bit late to go back and get it, sweetheart.” Remus’s delightful voice made your heart skip a beat. “But yes, I do have it.”

“Next in the queue!” A crew member’s voice cut through the crowds, his sole job was to inspect the third class passengers for lice and visible sicknesses that could spread like mad on board.

“It’s not too late to change our minds.” You gave Remus the option to back out, to change your minds and stay close to your families.

As you finished speaking, and stepped up for the next place in line, Remus stepped flush behind you. He placed his larger hands on your hips and used his thumbs to draw small circles into your plain, linen dress. He was gentle in his actions, as loving and passionate as he was eternally kind.

You both may have been as poor as dirt, and your families may have saved up for years just to get you tickets on the Titanic, but what you lacked in monetary funds and value, you made up in affection and devotion.

You loved Remus Lupin more than you loved any other person in the world. He was the great love of your life; for all the lives you may possibly be granted.

“Are you changing your mind about me?” Remus kissed your cheek playfully. “Have you decided not to be the next Mrs. Lupin?”

You rolled your eyes at his jab, playful or not, and elbowed him lightly in the stomach. His jokes and jabs, all an attempt to get a rise out of you, were just further proof that you and Remus Lupin were meant to be soulmates.

You completed each other.

“Do you have lice, Miss? Or have you come in contact with anyone who has had lice?” The crew member that stood before the ramp to third class stood at the end of the queue with a fine tooth comb in one hand, and a mirror in the other.

You were fearful for a moment, that all your effort to pack and the emotional toll of saying goodbye to all your family would be for nigh. You were fearful that you would be granted inadmissible because of some unforeseen sickness that you didn’t know you had.

“It’s alright, love.” Remus encouraged you with a stroke of his thumb across your hand.

“No…” You answered small, weakly. “I haven’t come across anyone with lice.”

“May I check miss?” The crew member spoke with a thick, rumbling English accent holding out the comb toward you.

“Yes.” You dipped your head and closed your eyes, waiting with bated breath as he a bit of your hair and used the fine tooth comb to look for lice.

It was a moment, perhaps two, when you were done your head lice check and the crewman asked to take a look at your throat. After he used the tongue depressor, and you were given the good news that you had passed, it was your darling Remus’s turn.

When you stepped away, he stepped forward. He went through the same procedure that you had with all the patience and kindness of a man you were completely enthralled by.

Once his inspection was done and he was cleared, he stepped back toward you and reached for your hand. The walkway hadn’t allowed enough room to walk side by side, but with Remus behind you holding your hand, it was perfect enough.

His hand was intertwined with yours, his fingers pulsing against your own as he comfort you. The inexpensive and borrowed engagement ring on your left hand was a promise from Remus to yourself, a vow of future marriage that would bind your soul to his.

“Ticket, miss.” The officer in his fine uniform extended his hand for the ticket in yours.

His bright green eyes scanned your ticket and then glanced back toward Remus. He stared a moment, just a moment, and then he looked back toward your ticket.

“Your rooms are on by the stern. The two of you will be housed with a family immigrating to the United States from Egypt. If you would…” The officer handed you back your ticket and bowed his head as you and Remus walked past.

You entered the massive ship and followed the crowds of people all trying to shuffle in and find their rooms in the steerage. The third class passengers of all ages and races, a mix of different languages blending together until almost nothing was recognizable.

“This is it, my love. The first day of the rest of our lives. Just you and me.” Remus tugged on your hand, pulled you into a tiny space that was void of people.

“Rem-“ you laughed into his shoulder when he embraced you tightly, his lips brushing against your temple.

“I couldn’t help myself. This will be the best trip of our lives, leading to the best moment we could hope for.” He kissed your hair once then twice, before the two of you were interrupted by passing crew member’s.


End file.
